Various systems exist in which electronic map data may be accessed by and displayed to a user on a computer display. Some maps may contain more data than other maps. For example, a first electronic map may include images of the area being depicted, including images of buildings, roads, cars, and trees, while a second electronic map may simply be a graphic depiction of roadways. A user may be able to switch between one type of map and another. In addition, a user may zoom in and out of the displayed map and change views and perspectives within these maps. Objects and navigation routes may also be identified to the user within the displayed map.